Beca's Last Day
by xsamstersx
Summary: Beca's time has come and this is what she had to say to the Bellas. Find out what she says and the reaction the Bellas. Find out how the Hobbit came to be. Warning: Character Death and brief mention of self-harm.
1. Beca's Last Day

A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction and I'm sorry for the dark contents within it.

Trigger warning: Brief mention of self-harm. Suicide content.

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

"So this is it," she thought. Today was the day. The day everything ends. No more cowering inside her dorm room. No more crying. No more hiding her puffy eyes with make-up. No more lying to the Bellas. She was going to do it. Nothing was going to stop her. She's tired of making excuses. She's tired of hiding all these scars with her flannels and skinny jeans. She's tired of lying to everyone especially Chloe. She knows how the redhead feels for her. She knows how she feels for the redhead. She loves her and the Bellas, but she can't take it anymore. She can't take on the dark anymore. There was no light at the end of the tunnel anymore. She was failing. Music doesn't block out the voices anymore. The cutting doesn't shut them up anymore. The only thing left now was to go the extra mile.

Before taking the extra mile she needed the Bellas to know now how she felt about each and every one of them including: Aubrey, Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Denise, and Lilly. She needed to tell her father that despite everything that happened, she does love him. Luckily today there was no Bella rehearsals so she took the time writing all the letters. She spent most of the day writing and sealing them all in their envelopes with each Bella's respective name corresponding to each letter. The one with the longest letter was Chloe's. She poured everything to her letter ending it with, "I will always love you Chloe. I understand that you need to grieve over after my death, but promise me to never change. You were the one that kept me sane through the days, and don't let my death change you. I love you Chloe Beale always and forever. Love, Beca" Chloe's letter was the last one. Looking at her watch she realized it was a litter after two in the morning. She took each one of her letters leaving one addressed to all of them on her desk for her father to find letting him know what things she wanted to give to either him or the Bellas and left. She stopped at everyone's dorms or apartments and slipped it underneath for them to find in the morning. Her last stop was at her father's and a couple blocks away was a bridge. Afer getting to the bridge she just stood there. Lookin back at the time it was nearing four in the morning. Climbing over the rails she took out her phone and started recording. You can see her face and how the tears were trailing down them.

"Hey guys.. If you are watching this, then you know that I'm gone.. I'm sorry to each and every one of you. I can't do this anymore and I want all of you to know that I love each and every one of you. Dad if you are watching this, I want you to know that I forgive you for everything. Just know I will be in a better place now. Mom's probably waiting for me.. I love you dad and I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you wanted me to be. If the Bellas are watching this then I want you guys to know that I love you weirdos. The Bellas meant everything to me. And Aubrey, if you are watching this, I'm sorry I just shorted you a Bella. And if you need ideas for the set list if you ever change it, I left a flash drive filled with some mixes in it at my dorm. Chloe if you are watching this.. I want you to know I love you. I always have. I was just an alt girl with her madlib beats and you were the one who brought her out of her comfort zone and showed her love like she never felt before. I love you Chloe Beale. I'm sorry everyone."

And with that being said she ended the video. She took out the password off her phone and left the video on as she locked the screen so it was the first thing they saw. With one last look at the time, she looked up at the dark sky and prayed for herself and everyone she was leaving. After whispering out, "Amen" she jumped.


	2. Aubrey's Letter

**Later that morning…**

Aubrey being the morning person she was got out of bed and went downstairs of her shared apartment with Chloe to start the coffee knowing it was going to be a long day. As soon as she started it she walked out to the living room stretching out her sore muscles. She saw two envelopes on the floor at the front door addressed to her and Chloe. Aubrey walked over to them and picked them up observing the handwriting. She's seen it before, but she couldn't put a finger on who it was. Aubrey went back to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup before heading to the living room to open the letter. As soon as she got comfortable. She took the letter again and opened it. It was dated for yesterday. She saw it was made out to her and she looked at the bottom to see it was signed by the one and only. Beca Mitchell. She went back to the top of the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Aubrey,_

 _I know this is probably the last thing you'll ever see from me. I never hated you Aubrey and I just wanted to make that clear. Yeah you are so demanding and I swear I want to take that stick that's far shoved up your ass out so I can meet the laid back Aubrey Posen Chloe always talk about, but now that's never going to happen. You are probably thinking, "What is the hobbit doing with this letter and where is she going with it?" and to put you out of your misery because I've been "tormenting" you since the activities fair. This is the last time you'll ever hear from me. I know you have your daddy issues and what not, but I have something a bit more serious. This is my last letter to you because… well I'm committing suicide. I'm sorry this is the first letter I'm writing and there's more. All the Bellas are getting one because well believe it or not this hobbit does have feelings. God it feels weird calling myself a hobbit.. Sorry I got off track. But yeah I wanted you to know, I never hated you Aubrey. You are a great girl. You are gorgeous, smart, and very well-driven. Something I never was. I know it's weird that you are getting compliments from me given the fact we are always down each other's throats. Wait we are always at each other's throats. That was just gross thinking about us being down each other's throats. No offence but you aren't the one I had my eyes on the whole time. ANYWAYS I just wanted you to know you are a great person despite all your snarky comments. Take care of Chloe because I know you are a tough girl, but we all know how Chloe is. She wears her heart on her sleeve and I know she will be devastated. I know you know how she feels about me and I want you to know I feel the same way about her Aubrey. I just can't do this anymore. She was the reason why I was still breathing these past couple of weeks, but these voices have been constant and I can't take it anymore. Just please watch her Aubrey. Take care of her and shower her with love. I love you weirdos and don't forget that Aubrey. I hope you can get past this and I hope you have a great life. (And no that was not a sarcastic comment if you think it was.) I hope you become the lawyer you always wanted to be and I know you will kick ass out there. Take care Aubrey._

 _Love,_

 _Beca Mitchell aka your hobbit._

By the end of the letter she was crying her eyes out. This couldn't be she thought. She just sat there going over the letter over and over again until she couldn't see the paper. Her vision was blurry from crying. She wiped off the tears and realized she has Chloe's letter. She ran up the stairs to Chloe's room with the letter in her hand. She pushed open the door and screamed, "CHLOE GET UP!"

Chloe woke up startled and was ready to yell at Aubrey, but as soon as she turned her head, she saw how red her best friend eyes' were.

"Aubrey what's wrong?" Chloe said as she patted right next to her gesturing for her to sit with her. Aubrey saw the sign and sat next to her holding out the letter for Chloe. Chloe gave her a confused look and was about to say something before Aubrey cut her off.

"It's Beca."

Chloe took the envelope and opened it. She started reading it and she couldn't finish the letter as soon as she read, " _I'm sorry Chloe but this is the last time you'll hear from me."_ Chloe pieced it together and started crying. She dropped the letter on her bed and lunged herself to Aubrey's arms sobbing.

Aubrey held her crying with her. After a few minutes of embracing each other, Chloe's phone kept going off. Aubrey reached over and took Chloe's phone and started looking at the texts. It was the Bella's group chat and each text was about Beca. She knew that Beca wrote each Bella a letter and she knew that the Bellas would start questioning her about it. None of the Bella's could wrap their heads around it so they went to their captains asking for answers. Aubrey texted them from Chloe's phone telling them to meet at their apartment for an emergency Bella's meeting in a half hour. After setting her phone back down, Aubrey looked down and saw that Chloe fell asleep crying and she just couldn't bring herself to wake her up. She thought about what Beca said, " _Take care of Chloe.."_ She had to wake her up and help her face the obstacles of today. Aubrey ran her hand in Chloe's hair.

"Chloe, sweetie you have to get up. The Bellas are coming."

Chloe stirred in her arms and got up. She wiped her face for any remaining tears that haven't dried up yet. Aubrey got up with her and hugged her before heading back downstairs waiting for the Bellas arrival. Chloe went to her bathroom and took in her appearance. She was pale with dried tear tracks down her face. She sighed and began cleaning herself up, putting her hair in a bun. After she was done she went downstairs and saw all the Bellas. She took in their appearance as well and they all look similar to her. Tears running down their face, pajamas still on, and their hair was either up in a bun or their hair still looks like bedhead. Chloe took her seat next to Aubrey who was wiping her tears away, so she started the meeting letting Aubrey compose herself.


	3. Bellas' Meeting

**A/N: Please leave a review with what you want to see within this story. I will update within the next couple of days. I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Chloe stood up and cleared her throat, "So this Bellas meeting is about Beca.." she said as she looked around the living room. Everyone was afraid of what was coming so they stayed silent hoping someone would speak up. That someone one was Fat Amy who was cuddled up with one of the couch pillows.

"Guys.. Please don't tell me out hobbit really did it," as she said it in all seriousness. Fat Amy was everything but her being serious was not in her book.

No one spoke up for a while. It was quiet besides all the sniffling coming from everyone who was crying.

"She did. And she left us all a letter before all this," Aubrey said with a hoarse voice from crying. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "We should go to her dad's and see if he knows about all this."

Everyone silently agreed, nodding their heads to their captains. No one moved though, they stayed in their pairs, embracing one another silently crying, thinking to themselves that hopefully they aren't the ones breaking the news to her father.

"Guys lets head over there now. I know where her dad lives and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we are still in our pj's," Chloe said as she wiped her tears.

Everyone stood up and started to pile out of the house to their cars waiting for Chloe to take the lead and to calm down so they can drive safely. Chloe and Aubrey were the last ones to get in their car. Aubrey looked at Chloe and saw how she was trying to stay strong for them when Aubrey couldn't. It made her think, "Did Chloe read the letter all the way?" She dismissed the thought for now reminding herself to ask Chloe if she did. In the mean time she took Chloe's hand in hers as soon as they started driving letting the silence over take them.

Once they got to Mr. Mitchell's house they all got out of their cars and waited at the front door. All the Bellas were scared for what was coming and stood there till Aubrey took the initiative to ring the doorbell.

After a few minutes the door opened and stood on the other side was the one and only Mr. Mitchell sporting bloodshot eyes and his pajamas. He took a step aside and let all the girls in leading them to the living room. Once everyone got settled in the small room they all looked at him hoping for answers.

Mr. Mitchell cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure Beca left you a note as well?"

All the girls nodded and he continued, "I woke up at 5 and was ready to start the day until I came across a letter at my front door. I recognized Beca's handwriting quickly and opened it. She left me directions on where to find her and I left immediately knowing what she may have done thinking I could save her." He broke down crying unable to finish what he started. Chloe got out of her seat right next to Aubrey to go comfort the taller man. Once he was able to control his sobs he spoke again. "It was too late by the time I got there. I called 911 and they got her. I was too busy mourning over my daughter to realize she left her phone out. The police man gave it to me and gave me is condolences as he turned around and left." He looked around at all the girls in the small living room taking note on how no one was sitting alone and all paired up hugging one another, crying. He left the living room without saying anything leaving the girls clueless on where he went.


End file.
